Temporary Gifts
by Little Lady Kunimitsu
Summary: After a fall, Starfire gains the ability to see ghosts. Finding herself alone and trapped in a cave, she must befriend a lost ghost who has plenty of secrets of her own.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. IF I DID, THEN WHY WOULD I BE WRITING FAN-FICTION FOR IT?**

**A/N: I'm rewriting the beginning chapters for this story. Looking back on them almost a year later and I came to grips that it could be much, much better. So here we are again and here is a better, improved version of "Temporary Gifts"**

* * *

**_Temporary Gifts_**

_Hanarerarenai hanase wa shinai to  
Idaku omoi wa kokoro o odoraseru bakari_

_We can't be separated, I can't leave you  
My feelings, holding onto them, only make my heart excited_

_~Original and translated words from the song "Iro wa Nioedo Chirinuro" or "Though the Scent Lingers, the Flowers Scatter"_

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

"Titans! Go!" The leader's command echoed throughout the cave, sound bouncing off the cold, thick rocks of the tunnel wall.

Cinderblock, one of the Teen Titans dreaded foes, had managed to, once again, to release himself from prison. The large enemy was terrorizing the mining tunnels deep inside the hills near the city. Cinderblock had already managed to harm several miners and totaled a number of mining tools before the Titans had arrived. Upon arrival, Cinderblock was intimidating a group of miners into the corner of the cave, scaring the group by releasing a loud roar and through his large arms into the arm to add extra emphasis. But, when he heard Robin's traditional entry cry, Cinderblock stopped and turned to face the five youth who were readying to strike. This distraction gave the miners the opportunity to run out of their corner and out of the cave. The large foe ran towards the group shoulder first. Cyborg followed the monster's lead and charged in shoulder first, as well. The two collided with an audible "boom" and push into each other until one was ready to give up. After several moments of pushing into each other, Cinderblock over came the half-robotic teenager and sent Cyborg into the cave wall.

Robin was next to attack, rushing at the giant enemy. He threw several circular projectiles towards Cinderblock and they crashed into his rock hard skin, blowing up into smoke. Amid the smoke and confusion, Cinderblock looked around wildly and anticipated the Boy Wonder's attack. Suddenly, like a cat pouncing on its kill, Robin burst through the smoke with his staff raised high and brought it down on Cinderblock's head. Though the weapon was not very strong, the blow stunned the foe for a moment. But, just as Robin was about to go in for another attack, Cinderblock retaliated with his fists and sent Robin flying through the air. Luckily for him, the young superhero crashed into a safety net that was up and forgotten to be put away.

"Robin!" Starfire, the young alien girl, cried out as she saw her friend got hurt and crash into the net. This had angered the girl. Cinderblock must be stopped! Her hands clenched into fists as a cheerful green light emitted from and same glow came to her eyes. With this energy see flew towards her enemy. With a shout, she sent one of the green rays of light hurling towards her enemy's back. Cinderblock felt the force and it pushed him to the ground. This angered the rock man and he returned to his feet quickly to challenge the girl.

Starfire stared into Cinderblock's angry eyes and match his ferocity. Cinderblock threw arms up into the air and released an intimidating roar. In return, Starfire sent another onslaught of glowing green starbolts his way. To counter, Cinderblock easily picked up a large boulder that was in a pile of rocks to deflect and protect him from Starfire's rain of starbolts.

"Starfire! Be careful of the chasm in here!" Robin shouted during Starfire's attack. The naïve girl did not hear him.

"Huh?" Starfire stopped her attack to hear what Robin had to say. This was Cinderblock's chance to strike. He hurled the boulder at the alien girl and the stone had hit its mark. Starfire was sent through the air by the boulder and was knocked unconscious by the blow. When gravity decided to take its effect, Starfire and the rock fell through the hole that was in the cave, the very chasm Robin had warned her about.

"STARFIRE!"

* * *

**There's the prologue for the rewrite. Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, any helpful comments are always accepted and please stay tuned for the all new chapter of "Temporary Gifts"!**


End file.
